Um Presente Especial
by Botan Youko
Summary: Botan vem ao Mundo dos Homens para passar as festas de final de ano com seus amigos, sem nunca imaginar que essa pausa em seu trabalho como guia de almas a levaria ao presente que sempre desejou. [Kurama&Botan]
1. Chapter 1

Botan vem ao Mundo dos Homens para passar as festas de final de ano com seus amigos, sem nunca imaginar que essa pausa em seu trabalho como guia de almas a levaria ao presente que sempre desejou. [Kurama&Botan]

_**Yu Yu Hakusho pertence a Yoshihiro Togashi, assim como a fanfic original The Gift pertence a blue-eyed-shuichi.**_

**N/A:** Olá, pessoal, finalmente tomei coragem para escrever uma fanfic. Esta história é uma tradução da fanfic _The Gift_, escrita originalmente em inglês por _blue-eyed-shuichi_ e que eu amo muito. Então aproveitando o clima natalino, eis que eu venho aqui para trazer para vocês um pouco da minha paixão por fanfics KB... Divirtam-se!

* * *

**Um Presente Especial**

Capítulo 1 –_ Preparativos para o Natal_

- Bem, esse é o último presente. - Keiko Yukimura disse feliz enquanto se ajoelhou ao lado da árvore de Natal brilhantemente decorada que estava situada perto da grande janela panorâmica de sua sala de estar. Em suas mãos estava uma enorme caixa embrulhada com um papel vermelho deslumbrante e adornada com uma fita branca e um cartão muito bonito que ela colocou suavemente sob a árvore que tinha sua base repleta de presentes de todo os formatos e tamanhos. Keiko se levantou lentamente, tirando as agulhas da árvore, que consistia em ser um pinheiro, presas em sua mão enquanto se virou para a esquerda, mirando seu olhar em uma menina de cabelos azuis que estava enrolando o último rolo do papel de embrulho, sentada na mesa da sala de jantar. Um sorriso de agradecimento se formou no rosto de Keiko quando ela falou:

- Obrigada pela ajuda, Botan.

- Ah, sem problemas, Keiko. - a divindade respondeu com um sorriso enquanto pegou os rolos da mesa e os colocou dentro do grande recipiente de plástico transparente que estava no assento à cabeceira da mesa. - É o mínimo que eu poderia fazer por você me deixar comemorar as festas em sua casa. - disse ela, colocando a tampa do recipiente antes de empurrá-la para baixo, travando-a com um audível "click". - Além disso, eu gosto de embrulhar presentes. É muito divertido.

Keiko soltou uma leve gargalhada enquanto caminhou até a amiga.

- A maioria das pessoas acha que é estressante e demorado. - Ela disse assim que pegou o recipiente e sorriu. - Mas eu admito que abrir presentes é divertido. Pelo menos eu acho que é agradável. - Ela acrescentou, voltando seus olhos castanhos para a deidade. - Você não acha isso, Botan?

As feições da divindade se torceram em incerteza quando ela respondeu:

- Eu realmente não posso dizer nada Keiko. Nunca recebi um presente antes. Então, eu não sei como é.

Keiko olhou para ela em descrença, quase deixando cair o recipiente de seus braços.

- Você nunca ganhou um presente antes? - Ela perguntou confusa.

Botan balançou a cabeça.

- Certamente, seus amigos e familiares no Mundo Espiritual... - Keiko começou, mas sua voz foi sumindo enquanto a divindade continuou a balançar a cabeça.

- A maioria dos meus amigos no Mundo Espiritual é muito ocupada, e minha família... Bem... - ela disse, sua voz foi sumindo e suas feições assumiram uma expressão de dor quando olhou pela janela e viu a neve cair suavemente com seus tristes orbes ametistas. - Vamos apenas dizer que eu não os vejo em um longo, longo tempo.

- Sinto muito Botan. - Keiko disse com um aceno triste de sua cabeça, colocando o recipiente de volta na cadeira. - Eu sei que o seu trabalho não é o mais divertido do mundo, mas eu não sabia o quão solitário deve ser para você viver no Mundo Espiritual.

Botan voltou o olhar para as feições tristes de sua amiga.

- Mas foi o meu trabalho no Mundo Espiritual que me levou aos meus verdadeiros amigos aqui no Mundo dos Homens. E por isso eu sou grata. - Botan respondeu com um sorriso alegre para esconder a dor que sentiu em seu coração, a verdade por trás das palavras de Keiko trouxe uma tristeza que a divindade sempre teve problemas em suprimir.

_Na verdade eu sou sozinha_. A mente de Botan sussurrou tristemente enquanto seus pensamentos voltaram aos muitos anos em que tinha trabalhado como um guia espiritual para o Reikai. Nunca alguém lhe ofereceu um presente ou a tratou como algo além de uma simples guia de almas. _Apenas por uma vez eu gostaria de ser apreciada e amada_. Ela acrescentou mentalmente, saindo de seu transe quando a voz de Keiko chegou a seus ouvidos, arrastando-a novamente para o presente.

- Você sabe o que cairia bem neste momento?

- O que? - a divindade perguntou com uma voz curiosa.

- Uma caneca de chocolate quente. - Keiko respondeu com um sorriso amigável. - Eu sempre me sinto melhor depois de uma caneca de chocolate quente, ainda mais com esse friozinho que está fazendo.

Botan assentiu.

- Que idéia maravilhosa. - ela respondeu com um sorriso, feliz por passar para um assunto diferente. - Você quer que eu vá separando os ingredientes para o chocolate quente?

- Ah, sim, por favor. - Keiko disse, pegando o recipiente em seus braços delgados, mais uma vez, apoiando-o contra o peito, o suéter verde escuro que ela usava ficando visível através do plástico transparente. - Eu vou guardar isso, então. - ela acrescentou, inclinando a cabeça para o lado em direção à porta que dava para o porão.

Botan viu Keiko desaparecer antes de se virar e caminhar para a cozinha. Ela parou diante do armário e abriu as portas para pegar o chocolate em pó, uma lata de leite condensado, uma lata de creme de leite e uma caixa de maisena, após foi até a geladeira e pegou um litro de leite. Botan arregaçou as mangas de sua blusa branca antes de se dirigir até a pia e pegar uma leiteira para ferver o leite. Ela abriu a caixa de leite, despejou seu conteúdo na leiteira e a colocou no fogão de aço inox e acionou o botão do queimador. Seu olhar deslocou-se para a janela acima da pia, um sorriso pacífico enfeitou seus lábios, enquanto observava os flocos de neve suavemente caírem do céu. Ela adorava ver a neve cair. Sempre trazia uma sensação de calma para sua alma cansada.

A rotina de escoltar almas para o Mundo Espiritual sempre foi um trabalho cansativo, mas nunca a tinha afetado tanto como agora. Sempre aceitou o medo, a raiva e as acusações temporárias que eram dirigidos das almas a ela, e sempre com um sorriso de compreensão e com sua disposição alegre, geralmente era capaz de acalmar as almas mais turbulentas. Mas ultimamente... Ultimamente Botan estava cansada. A dor e o fardo de lidar diretamente com a morte eram demais para suportar. Ela estava cansada e precisava desse período de férias e, para sua surpresa, Koenma havia concedido esse direito de bom grado a ela, dando-lhe a última semana de dezembro de folga para passar com seus amigos no Mundo dos Homens. E Botan estava agradecida. Grata pela oportunidade de estar junto aos detetives sobrenaturais sem alguma ameaça iminente de um dos três reinos. Os meninos sempre foram divertidos e ela realmente apreciava sua companhia, mesmo que Yusuke sempre estivesse xingando Kuwabara ou brigando com ele e vice-versa. E, claro, Hiei tinha se tornado mais sociável a ela ao longo destes últimos três anos. E Kurama...

Um sorriso melancólico apareceu nos lábios da guia, com o coração disparando com o simples pensamento de ver o ruivo novamente. Dos quatro, Kurama era o mais atencioso e gentil, com seu comportamento protetor e doce para com ela sempre que trabalharam em um caso para Koenma. Ele a tinha salvado em tantas ocasiões e mostrado preocupação tão grande por seu bem-estar, que a guia se perguntava se ele se importava com ela acima do nível de amizade. Houve momentos em que poderia ter jurado que o kitsune tinha olhado para ela com um carinho tão grande, fazendo seu coração falhar uma batida. Mas como poderia o coração de qualquer mulher não falhar uma batida quando contempla tamanha perfeição que é o ruivo.

Kurama era um homem muito bonito. O homem mais bonito que Botan havia posto seus olhos. No início, era uma atração puramente física, uma resposta involuntária a suas belas feições. Mas, quanto mais ela o conhecia, ela viu que seu coração era mais bonito ainda. Ele se importava profundamente com seus amigos, dando tudo de si para o seu bem-estar, sem pensar em sua própria vida ou sua segurança. Era altruísta. Esse era seu Kurama.

_Oh meu Deus!_ Botan pensou balançando a cabeça, enquanto continuava a olhar pela janela. _De onde eu tirei isso?_

- Botan?

A garota de cabelos azuis pulou, assustada e arrancada fora de seus pensamentos pelo som da voz de Keiko.

- Sim?- ela disse rapidamente, virando de lado para olhar para a menina de cabelos castanhos.

- Eu acho que o leite já passou do ponto, não é? - Keiko disse com um sorriso divertido, apontando para o leite derramado pelo fogão.

Botan seguiu seu movimento, deixando escapar um pequeno suspiro quando viu o leite derramado. _Eu nem percebi o estrago que causei_. A guia se exaltou e pegou a leiteira. Keiko deu um sorriso tímido enquanto limpou o fogão e ouviu a voz envergonhada de Botan.

- Desculpe por isso.

Keiko sorriu, aceitando a leiteira das mãos de Botan.

- Está tudo bem. - ela respondeu, virando-se para o armário para pegar duas canecas, colocando-as suavemente sobre a bancada de mármore, pegou o chocolate em pó, distribuindo as quantidades apropriadas de chocolate em cada caneca.

- Então me diga - ela começou, virando-se para a guia. - Você estava pensando em alguém agora? Um certo ruivo, talvez?

Botan corou furiosamente. _Como é que ela sabe disso?_ Sua mente gritou quando balançou a cabeça.

- Não. - ela disse um pouco rápido demais.

Keiko não comprou essa mentira.

- Um certo ruivo que atende pelo nome de Kurama? - ela continuou em uma voz provocante, uma risadinha escapando de sua garganta enquanto o rosto de Botan se avermelhou como um tomate. - Eu sabia! - exclamou triunfante, com os olhos brilhando de alegria quando olhou feliz para a amiga.

- Como você pode saber? - Botan perguntou confusa. - Eu poderia estar pensando em qualquer coisa.

Keiko levantou a mão direita para cima e balançou o dedo indicador.

- Não me convença do contrário, Botan querida, eu reconheço esse olhar melancólico em seu rosto. É o mesmo olhar que expresso quando penso em Yusuke. - ela explicou, baixando a mão.

- Mas como você sabe que era em Kurama que eu estava pensando? - Botan perguntou, ainda não acreditando em quão perceptiva era Keiko.

Keiko deu-lhe um sorriso enquanto misturava os demais ingredientes às canecas.

- Bem - ela começou - Yusuke mencionou para mim em várias ocasiões sobre ele ter percebido em como Kurama era muito protetor com relação a você e como ele sempre parecia ser o único a te salvar em um momento de perigo - ela respondeu - E ele mencionou ter flagrado você olhando para o kitsune em mais de uma ocasião. - ela acrescentou, despejando o leite fumegante em cada uma das canecas.

Botan baixou os olhos.

– Eu sou tão óbvia assim? - ela perguntou, não tendo certeza se queria ouvir a resposta.

- Qualquer garota teria de ser cega, surda e muda para não notar o quão atraente é Kurama. - Keiko disse enquanto entregou à divindade sua caneca de chocolate.

Botan aceitou de bom grado, apertando a caneca antes de trazê-la para os lábios e beber uma pequena quantidade do líquido quente.

– Está delicioso - a divindade disse com um sorriso quando baixou a caneca mais uma vez.

Keiko concordou, bebendo de sua caneca também.

- Diga-me Botan - ela disse baixinho - Será que Kurama sabe como você se sente com relação a ele?

As feições de Botan se apertaram em dor.

- Não - ela respondeu suavemente com um aceno de cabeça.

Keiko franziu a testa.

- Por que não?

Botan mordeu o lábio, uma tristeza avassaladora a envolveu enquanto falava.

- Por que ele estaria interessado em alguém como eu? Há tantas outras meninas atrás dele que são mais bonitas e interessantes do que eu.

Keiko balançou a cabeça, não acreditando que a amiga tinha uma opinião tão baixa de si mesma.

- Como você pode dizer isso sobre si mesma, Botan? Você é muito bonita.

Botan deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu agradeço a você, mas eu não penso assim.

Keiko não sabia o que dizer. _Como ela pode pensar tão mal de si mesma?_ Ela se perguntou até que uma súbita percepção veio a ela enquanto se lembrou de sua conversa anterior. Botan não tem família. Não tinha amigos para conversar até então. A solidão faz parte de seu trabalho. Ela nunca teve a chance de viver a vida plenamente nem receber elogios de alguém. A bela garota de cabelos castanhos balançou a cabeça em tristeza.

- Você não se dá crédito suficiente, Botan - ela respondeu. - E eu acho que Kurama está plenamente consciente de sua beleza.

- Você acha? - Botan olhou para ela em descrença.

Keiko deu-lhe um sorriso amigo, um plano estava se formando em sua mente, plano esse que iria provar sua teoria.

- Você se lembra da festa de Natal que eu te falei? Que vai acontecer na escola amanhã?

Botan franziu a testa.

- Festa de Natal?- ela murmurou, piscando várias vezes em confusão.

_Uh oh._ Keiko pensou com uma careta.

- A festa da qual eu te disse para trazer um vestido bonito para usar? – Keiko perguntou, esperando que a memória da guia se refrescasse.

Botan estremeceu com a lembrança, batendo na testa com a palma da mão.

- Eu esqueci completamente! Eu estava tão animada em vir para cá que eu não o trouxe com as minhas roupas normais.

- O que eu vou fazer com você? - Keiko a censurou levemente, colocando a caneca no balcão enquanto se dirigiu à porta da frente.

- Para onde vamos? - Botan perguntou, colocando a caneca ao lado da de Keiko, enquanto observava a menina de cabelos castanhos pegar um casaco azul.

- Onde mais, comprar um belo vestido para você. - ela disse com uma voz cheia de determinação enquanto esperou Botan se aproximar para pegar seu casaco amarelo.

Botan colocou seu casaco. Mal ela o fechou, Keiko a agarrou pelo braço, praticamente arrastando-a para fora através da neve até seu Toyota Corolla azul.

As duas mulheres rapidamente entraram no carro e fecharam as portas para se protegerem do ar frio e da neve. Keiko deu a partida e acionou o limpador de pára-brisas para facilitar a visão à sua frente. A menina de cabelos castanhos deu a Botan um polegar para cima antes de colocar o cinto de segurança.

Botan fez o mesmo, sorrindo, enquanto Keiko gritou:

- Centro de Tóquio, aqui vamos nós!

Então Keiko conduziu o veículo dirigindo lentamente devido às péssimas condições meteorológicas. A guia olhou pela janela do lado do passageiro, seus olhos preguiçosamente observando a neve cair enquanto seus pensamentos se voltaram para o kitsune. _Eu me pergunto o que ele estaria fazendo agora? _Ela pensou com suavidade enquanto o Corolla seguiu em seu curso rumo ao Centro de Tóquio.

* * *

O Centro de Tóquio sempre foi um verdadeiro frenesi. Os prédios eram cobertos com um vasto conjunto de luzes e telões, cada edifício tão elaborado e chamativo quanto o anterior. Todos estavam decorados com a atenção voltada para celebrar o Natal. O frio pairava no ar, trazendo consigo a neve que caía constantemente sobre as calçadas e ruas movimentadas da região metropolitana. Os transeuntes estavam desesperados, à procura de últimos itens da lista de presentes para seus amigos e entes queridos. Para um determinado ruivo, no entanto, estas compras tinha um significado um pouco diferente.

Kurama caminhava lentamente ao longo da calçada lotada, sua respiração escapava em rajadas de ar frio, uma leve névoa de vapor circundava seu belo rosto enquanto a neve caía levemente dançando em torno de sua figura elegante. Os olhos esmeraldas afiados estavam alertas e vigilantes, olhando para cada edifício que passava enquanto tecia dentro e fora da multidão de compradores. Ele terminou suas compras de Natal no início do mês. Mas ainda havia um presente em especial . Um presente que seria o último, mas havia sido realmente o primeiro a ser comprado. Um presente que era o mais precioso para seu coração. Para uma mulher que não fazia a menor idéia de como ele realmente se sentia com relação a ela.

_"Botan"_. Kurama murmurou com um sorriso melancólico, suas feições tornando-se suaves enquanto seus pensamentos se voltaram para a guia e os momentos que tinham compartilhado. As memórias tornando-se claras como o dia. Lembrou-se da primeira vez que tinha colocado os olhos nela há quase três anos e de como sua respiração foi roubada dele diante da beleza e presença da menina de cabelos azuis. Ele foi atingido por sua aura pura. Pura e bonita. Um anjo caído do céu. Um ser de luz e esperança que retirou a tristeza e melancolia que o cercavam.

Kurama não entendeu no início o que estava acontecendo com ele. Ele nunca tinha sentido uma resposta tão poderosa à presença de alguém antes, sentia necessidade de protegê-la, ajudá-la, e essa sensação foi ficando cada vez mais forte com o passar do tempo. Com todas as missões e dificuldades que enfrentaram, ele se tornou mais preocupado com sua segurança e bem-estar. Mas não reconheceu esse fato realmente até o incidente em que Kaitou roubou a alma de Botan, quando sua mente finalmente aceitou o que seu coração sabia o tempo todo. Que ele estava apaixonado por ela e faria qualquer coisa para mantê-la protegida e a salvo dos perigos.

Ainda assim, ele nunca disse a ninguém sobre seus sentimentos. Temendo talvez o fato de que fossem de mundos diferentes e viviam vidas diferentes. Eles eram opostos em várias maneiras, ele era calmo ao mesmo tempo em que a guia transbordava entusiasmo e vitalidade. Mas por baixo da fachada alegre e otimista que ela usava, Kurama podia sentir uma profunda tristeza em seu coração e sua alma. Uma tristeza igual à sua. A dor que ele escondia do mundo, com uma máscara de indiferença e uma atitude reservada. Pois, embora ele tenha uma mãe, irmão e padrasto a quem ele amava muito, Kurama se sentia sozinho a maior parte do tempo.

Ele realmente nunca entendeu por que se sentia tão só. Em sua vida anterior, ele teve pouca necessidade de criar laços de amizade. Seu único amigo, em quem poderia confiar, era Kuronue. Mas agora, como um ser humano, ele sentiu a necessidade de desenvolver amizades e realmente tinha feito isso. Tornou-se um bom amigo aos outros detetives sobrenaturais e seus familiares.

_Então, por que eu ainda me sinto solitário?_ Kurama perguntou-se, diminuindo o ritmo quando chegou ao seu destino final, seus orbes esmeraldas olhando para as palavras _JOALHERIA HAIKAREI_ escritas em letras normais e em kanji correspondente na vitrine. _Porque eu estou sozinho._ Ele rebateu, balançando a cabeça para limpar sua mente enquanto estendeu sua mão e abriu a porta de vidro. Ao entrar tirou suas luvas de couro marrom e desabotoou seu sobretudo azul-marinho, revelando uma camisa de oxford que combinava perfeitamente com a calça social preta que usava. Kurama retirou seus sapatos negros simples e os deixou sobre o tapete de boas-vindas, limpando os flocos de neve agarrados ao material de couro, antes de caminhar até o balcão para falar com o vendedor que lhe deu um aceno de cabeça e um sorriso amigável, seus olhos cheios de reconhecimento enquanto observava a aproximação do ruivo.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Minamino. - o homem de cabelos grisalhos cumprimentou educadamente.

- Boa tarde, Sr. Haikarei. - Kurama cumprimentou de volta, parando diante do balcão de vidro maciço que exibia alianças, anéis e as mais variadas jóias. - Fui informado que a encomenda especial que fiz há dois meses chegou.

O Sr. Haikarei assentiu.

- Chegou hoje pela manhã. - Ele respondeu, estudando o jovem com olhos bondosos. - E tenho certeza que você vai ficar bastante satisfeito com o resultado. - Ele acrescentou, virando-se e caminhando em direção a uma porta grande de metal ao final da sala.

Kurama colocou os braços para trás, andando lentamente pelo balcão de vidro, distraidamente olhando para as jóias na vitrine e parando de repente quando sentiu duas energias familiares entrarem em seus sentidos.

O som de uma porta se abrindo fez o kitsune se virar um pouco, arqueando as sobrancelhas em surpresa quando viu dois jovens rapazes entrarem na loja, um estava animado e o outro irritado.

- O que diabos vamos fazer em uma joalheria, Kuwabara? - Yusuke Urameshi rosnou enquanto sacudia a neve de seu casaco preto e retirava seus tênis ao mesmo tempo.

- Eu te disse antes, Urameshi, quero dar a Yukina um belo presente de Natal. - Kazuma Kuwabara respondeu em um tom aborrecido.

- Presente de Natal? - o rapaz de cabelos escuros respondeu em um tom incrédulo - Vocês não estão nem mesmo namorando ainda!

- Então! - Kuwabara retrucou, batendo em seu casaco azul, imitando os movimentos de seu melhor amigo. - Só porque não estamos namorando não significa que eu não posso comprar-lhe algo bonito! - o rapaz mais alto acrescentou, a neve voava de seu cabelo de cor laranja quando de repente ele virou a cabeça para o lado, com os olhos arregalados em surpresa. – Ei, Kurama! Você por aqui! - Kuwabara disse com um sorriso, sua voz cheia de alegria, enquanto caminhava até o kitsune, seguido de um Yusuke igualmente surpreso.

- Sim. É realmente uma surpresa. - Kurama respondeu quando se virou para encarar seus amigos.

- Então, Kurama - Yusuke falou, perguntando ao kitsune. - O que o traz aqui? Veio fazer compras para a sua namorada, talvez? - Ele perguntou com uma risadinha, se esforçando para obter uma resposta de seu amigo. Para sua decepção, o kitsune respondeu negativamente.

- Eu não estou namorando ninguém, Yusuke. - Kurama disse despreocupadamente, embora por dentro ele desejasse que sua resposta fosse afirmativa. _E espero que em breve seja_. A atenção do kitsune se deslocou para sua esquerda, olhando para o Sr. Haikarei que estava voltando. Ele não queria ficar muito tempo no centro da cidade. Havia outras coisas para fazer. _Além disso, a última coisa que eu quero é que Yusuke e Kuwabara saibam que eu comprei um presente para Botan. Conhecendo-os muito bem, eles vão estragar a surpresa._

- Então por que você está em uma joalheria? - Yusuke perguntou com um sorriso malicioso.

Kurama parou, pensando em como responder a isso quando Kuwabara subitamente exclamou:

- Eu sei para quem você está comprando um presente! É para Botan, não é?

O kitsune olhou para Kuwabara chocado, mas ele rapidamente se recompôs, mas não antes que Yusuke tenha percebido.

- Bem, esta não é uma teoria interessante? - Yusuke disse com um sorriso, percebendo o quão desconfortável o ruivo parecia ficar. - Você sempre foi protetor e sempre se preocupou demais com Botan. Agora eu sei por quê. Você está apaixonado por ela, não é?

Kurama abriu a boca, prestes a responder quando ele notou que o Sr. Haikarei já estava de volta ao balcão com uma caixa de jóias de veludo preta em suas mãos.

O homem mais velho parou no balcão e colocou a caixa com cuidado sobre a superfície de vidro.

- Aqui está, Sr. Minamino. - Haikarei disse, lentamente levantando a tampa e com cuidado retirando a proteção feita de um pano vermelho sobre a jóia.

Os três rapazes se curvaram para frente enquanto o vendedor gentilmente retirou o objeto para que todos pudessem ver.

- Uau! - Yusuke assobiou, com seus olhos castanhos admirando a jóia, espantado.

- Uau, Ku... quero dizer, Shuichi! - Kuwabara começou e depois parou, corrigindo-se antes de continuar. - Essa jóia é elegante e linda!

Kurama sorriu.

- Certamente. - Ele disse suavemente, seus olhos brilhavam enquanto ele estudava o colar de prata que pendia das mãos estendidas do Sr. Haikarei. Seu olhar deslocou-se para a pedra grande e roxa no interior de um pingente em forma de coração balançando hipnoticamente diante dele. _Perfeito. Simplesmente perfeito._ Ele pensou com um sorriso. _Eu espero que ela goste._

- Como você pode ver, Sr. Minamino - o vendedor começou, apontando para o colar - Este colar é feito da mais pura prata. Assim como a pedra de ametista de 10 quilates lapidada em forma de coração como você pediu. Ela nunca irá se quebrar, desbotar ou manchar. Este é o melhor trabalho que nossa joalheria já realizou. - O homem mais velho disse com um toque de orgulho em sua voz quando ele abaixou o colar e o colocou de volta dentro da caixa de veludo antes de entregá-la a Kurama. - Espero que sua amiga aprove o seu presente. - Ele acrescentou, antes de atender um outro cliente que tinha acabado de entrar na loja.

Kurama sorriu. - Eu espero por isso também. - Ele murmurou, apertando a caixa com cuidado, voltando seu olhar para Yusuke que falou.

- Quanto você pagou por isso, menino-raposa? - Ele perguntou, olhando para o amigo com admiração. O detetive sobrenatural sabia pouco sobre jóias, mas ele reconhecia coisas caras quando olhava para elas.

Kurama deu um sorriso paciente.

- Sabe Yusuke, não é uma coisa cavalheiresca perguntar às pessoas o quanto elas pagaram por alguma coisa. - Ele respondeu em um leve tom de repreensão que o moreno preferiu ignorar.

- Eu nunca disse que eu era um cavalheiro, disse? - Ele retrucou. - Então, realmente quanto você pagou?

- Urameshi, pare com isso! - Kuwabara ordenou a seu amigo. - Não é da nossa conta. E de qualquer maneira, eu preciso de sua ajuda para escolher algo bonito para Yukina.

- Pelo amor, hein, Kuwabara! Você sabe que eu odeio fazer este trabalho de maricas!

Kuwabara o ignorou, olhando abaixo no balcão de vidro, seus olhos brilharam quando ele bateu contra o vidro. - Ei Urameshi, o que você acha desses?

Yusuke olhou para baixo, seu rosto estava irritado. - Essas são alianças, seu estúpido! - Ele rosnou.

- Oh. - O rapaz grandalhão se decepcionou, movendo-se pelo balcão até as pulseiras e braceletes. - Ei, e aquela ali? Aquela com diamantes? - Ele perguntou, acenando mais uma vez a Yusuke.

O moreno suspirou com mau humor, mas foi até seu amigo e olhou através do vidro a pulseira que Kuwabara apontava. - Sim, essa é bonita. - Ele disse em um tom irritado. – Compre-a e vamos embora logo.

- Desculpe-me - Kuwabara disse educadamente, endireitando seu corpo quando ele se virou para falar com a vendedora a uma curta distância. - Eu posso dar uma olhada nesta pulseira aqui?

A mulher acenou com a cabeça, vindo para seu sentido, destravou o balcão e retirou a jóia, trouxe-a até Kuwabara e colocou-a sobre o vidro.

- Esta é uma pulseira de sete polegadas feita de 18 quilates de ouro e adornada com diamantes. - Ela explicou enquanto apontou para as pedras preciosas envoltas em torno do metal flexível.

Kuwabara sorriu. - Quanto é? - perguntou ele.

- 600 dólares.

O rapaz alto empalideceu, caindo de lado no chão antes de se levantar alguns segundos mais tarde. - Eu não posso pagar por isso! - Ele chorou, franzindo a testa quando ouviu Yusuke rir e bater-lhe nas costas.

- Eu acho que você vai ter que comprar algo mais barato. Uma caixa de chocolates ou algo assim. - Ele disse através de sua risada.

- Cale-se Urameshi! - Kuwabara vociferou, olhando para o amigo. - Pelo menos estou tentando comprar algo bonito para a mulher que eu amo."

O rosto de Yusuke escureceu.

- E o que diabos o faz pensar que eu não comprei nada para Keiko? - Ele resmungou, olhando para trás.

Os dois rapazes continuaram a olhar um para o outro irritados até que a voz de Kurama os interrompeu, com sua habitual calma.

- Ele vai levá-la. - Kurama disse suavemente, pegando no bolso interno de seu sobretudo sua carteira.

A vendedora concordou.

- Eu vou pegar uma caixa, senhor. - Ela disse, separando a pulseira e se ajoelhando para pegar uma caixa na parte de baixo do balcão.

- Ei Kurama? - Kuwabara disse, sua raiva foi substituída pela curiosidade. - Você não tem que fazer isso, sabia! Eu deveria ser o único a pagar por essa jóia.

Kurama deu-lhe um sorriso de compreensão, plenamente consciente do código de honra do rapaz.

– E quem disse que não vai ser você quem vai pagar? - Ele rebateu. - Eu simplesmente vou te emprestar o dinheiro. Você pode me pagar depois.- O ruivo respondeu, movendo-se para o caixa.

Kuwabara assentiu.

- Bem, eu acho que eu posso concordar com isso. - Ele disse caminhando até o kitsune.

Uma vez que o item foi comprado, os três rapazes saíram da joalheria e seguiram pela calçada movimentada.

- Então, Kurama, você tem mais compras de Natal para fazer? - Yusuke perguntou enquanto caminhava ao lado de um Kuwabara silencioso que continuou a balançar a pequena sacola em sua mão, com os olhos brilhando de alegria.

- Não. - Kurama respondeu, sua voz estava distante, arregalando os olhos em surpresa quando sentiu uma energia familiar. _Será que é ela?_ Ele se perguntou quando aumentou seu ritmo.

- Ei Kurama, devagar aí meu chapa. - Yusuke disse com uma careta quando ele começou a correr, tentando manter o mesmo ritmo do kitsune, enquanto um Kuwabara ainda eufórico ficava para trás.

* * *

- Esse vestido vai chamar a atenção de todos os homens na festa. - Keiko disse com um sorriso enquanto segurava a porta da boutique, permitindo a Botan para sair atrás dela até a calçada antes de liberar a porta.

- Eu não quero chamar a atenção de todos os homens. - Botan falou com uma voz abafada através do pacote que segurava firmemente contra seu peito. Uma grande caixa branca que era difícil de carregar e tornava a visão de Botan quase impossível .

- Ah? - Keiko disse com um sorriso malicioso. - Você está certa sobre isso? - Ela acrescentou com uma risada provocante.

Botan corou. Ela gostaria de chamar a atenção de Kurama. Mas será que ele perceberia? Será que ele sabia que ela estava aqui no Mundo dos Homens, pensando nele neste momento? A deidade estava prestes a dizer algo quando de repente tropeçou em seus próprios pés. Ela deu um grito, o pacote em seus braços saiu voando enquanto começou a cair de cara no chão duro. Botan estremeceu, preparando-se para o impacto. Mas a queda nunca veio. Ao invés da queda, dois braços fortes se envolveram em torno dela, segurando-a. A guia lentamente relaxou seu rosto e abriu os olhos. Seus orbes ametistas arregalaram de surpresa ao ver o rosto que estava olhando para ela.

- Kurama? - Ela murmurou.

O kitsune deu um terno sorriso que fez a divindade balançar. Raramente o tinha visto sorrir e nunca dessa maneira. E ele estava sorrindo para ela. A guia percebeu o quão perto estavam, corando ao perceber que Kurama estava segurando-a. Um braço estava envolto em torno de suas costas e outro em torno de sua cintura, e ele estava segurando-a com força contra ele, com o rosto a poucos centímetros do seu próprio.

Um sentimento estranho, mas delicioso, se espalhou ao longo de seu corpo quando ela relaxou em seu abraço. Ela estava gostando disso. Amou a maneira como se sentia ao estar em seus braços. Ela sufocou o impulso de estender a mão e acariciar seu rosto. Para traçar a linha de seu queixo, para tocar os lábios dele com os seus. _Então esse sentimento é o amor?_ Botan perguntou-se. Ela nunca tinha se apaixonado antes. Nunca se envolveu com alguém por um tempo suficiente para chegar a conhecê-lo. _Mas isso vai mudar__._ Ela respondeu a si mesma, enquanto continuava a olhar dentro daquelas piscinas esmeraldas e misteriosas que raramente mostravam emoção, mas agora pareciam incendiar com algo semelhante ao afeto. _Eu sei Kurama__..__. Eu sei que você gosta de mim. Eu sei que você quer me proteger._ O coração da guia começou a bater rapidamente enquanto sua mente tentava processar a situação. _É possível __que ele tenha sentimentos por mim também?_

Kurama sentiu a energia de Botan há alguns minutos atrás, completamente surpreso em descobrir que ela estava no Mundo dos Homens. Ele tinha planejado visitar Botan no Mundo Espiritual para lhe dar o presente que havia comprado, acreditando que ela estaria ocupada demais para passar as festas no Ningenkai. Mas agora, sabendo que ela estava tão perto, ele tinha que encontrá-la. O desejo de vê-la era tão grande, que ele havia deixado seus amigos para trás e disparou em busca de sua deusa.

_Minha deusa__._ Kurama pensou com um sorriso suave enquanto olhou para a garota em seus braços. A garota que ele salvou de uma queda constrangedora e dolorosa. Não queria deixá-la ir. Recusava-se a afastar o olhar dela. Um olhar que expressava os mesmos sentimentos que estavam em seu coração. Sentimentos de alegria, surpresa e carinho.

- Por que você não a beija agora e acaba logo com isso, ruivo. - Uma voz masculina falou divertida, quebrando a magia entre o kitsune e a guia.

A máscara de indiferença de Kurama voltou, reservado e sem emoção levantou a cabeça para encontrar Yusuke ao lado de Keiko, com um sorriso imperceptível estampado em seu rosto. Relutantemente, ele soltou sua presa, levantando a deidade em uma posição vertical antes de liberá-la, lançando seus olhos abaixo para a caixa que tinha voado dos braços de Botan. Caminhando a poucos metros da caixa, o kitsune se aproximou e abaixou-se para pegá-la, voltando para o lado da menina da balsa de cabelos azulados.

- Aqui está, Botan. - Ele disse simplesmente, sem nenhum traço de emoção em sua voz.

Botan olhou do rosto estóico de Kurama para a caixa em decepção, e seu coração se desfez em pedaços. _Eu devo ter visto coisas novamente._ Ela pensou com um suspiro interior. _Tolice da minha parte achar que ele sente alguma coisa por mim._ - Obrigada. - Ela sussurrou, mirando os olhos para baixo, incapaz de trazer seu olhar para encontrar o dele.

Kurama notou sua postura abatida e franziu a testa. _Kurama, seu estúpido!_ Ele repreendeu-se mentalmente. _Em um momento você olha para ela com amor em seus olhos e no outro você age como se não sentisse nada!_ O kitsune suspirou. Ele queria dizer a Botan o que sentia em seu coração no momento, queria mostrar a ela a verdade através de seus olhos, mas se conteve. Era um hábito ruim que o ruivo possuía, mascarar rapidamente qualquer emoção que possa vir à superfície. Ele não queria que os demais soubessem como se sentia sobre as coisas e pessoas, exceto seu amor pela sua mãe. Não queria que os outros descobrissem que tinha fraquezas. Que ele não era tão reservado e frio como aparentava ser. _Sinto muito Botan_. Ele pensou infeliz, após perguntou num tom calmo.

- Você está bem, Botan?

A garota de cabelos azuis assentiu, levantando a cabeça lentamente para dar-lhe um sorriso feliz.

- Eu estou bem Kurama. - Ela disse com uma voz alegre que escondia a dor que estava sentindo no momento. Abraçou a caixa perto de seu peito, inclinando-a para o lado para que ela pudesse ver melhor.

Kurama sabia que ela estava mentindo, mas não disse nada, mudando o olhar para Yusuke que falou:

- Sorte sua, Botan, que Kurama a segurou antes que você batesse seu rosto na calçada e quebrasse algum dente. - O detetive comentou somente para estremecer quando Keiko bateu-lhe no braço. - Ai! - Ele rosnou, olhando para sua namorada. - O que eu fiz? - falou enquanto esfregava o braço agora dolorido.

- Yusuke, seu idiota! - Keiko rosnou de volta.

Os dois amantes olharam para os outros por alguns segundos antes de Yusuke ceder, mudando rapidamente de assunto.

- Então, senhoritas, - Ele começou - o que as trazem ao centro? Comprando roupas, suponho?

Keiko mostrou a língua para ele. - E se for? - Ela perguntou, cruzando os braços.

Kurama deu um pequeno sorriso, divertido com a interação entre os dois jovens amantes.

Botan também sorriu, adorava a relação de amor e ódio que Yusuke e Keiko compartilhavam. Um suspiro melancólico escapou de seus lábios. _Eu queria ter alguém perto de meu coração para provocar._ A deidade suspirou suavemente. _Alguém perto do meu coração__._ Ela repetiu. _Alguém para amar. Como... _Seus olhos se voltaram para Kurama, que voltou sua atenção para a direita.

A guia seguiu seu olhar, um sorriso se formou em seus lábios quando viu Kuwabara correndo com a respiração forçada e tomado pela irritação.

- Urameshi! Seu idiota estúpido! Por que diabos você correu sem me esperar?! - O rapaz alto esbravejou quando ele parou à direita de Kurama.

- O que eu posso fazer se você é mais lento do que a minha avó? - Yusuke respondeu com um sorriso.

Kuwabara franziu a testa. _Eu vou te mostrar quem é a avó de quem aqui__._ Sua mente rosnou mas ele se acalmou quando notou a presença de Keiko e Botan. - Ei Keiko, ei Botan. Como vão vocês duas?

Botan sorriu. – Estou bem, Kuwabara.

Kuwabara olhou da guia para o kitsune, com um sorriso no rosto. _É por isso que Kurama __disparou na frente__._ – Agora eu sei por que vocês correram, mas me dêem um alô da próxima vez você, eu odeio ficar no vácuo. - Ele repreendeu seus amigos, seus orbes escuros miraram a caixa que Botan carregava. - Você comprou um vestido, Botan?

A guia de almas olhou para a caixa por alguns segundos, em seguida voltou-se para o homem alto. - Bem, Keiko disse que eu precisava de um vestido para a festa de amanhã, por isso viemos aqui para que eu comprasse um.

- Então você também virá à festa, não é? - Yusuke perguntou com um sorriso malicioso enfeitando seu belo rosto, voltando sua atenção para Keiko a quem cutucou. Um olhar cúmplice foi trocado entre os dois amantes antes que o moreno continuasse. - Você sabe que precisa de um acompanhante para a festa, não é?

As feições de Botan se entristeceram quando ela olhou para Keiko.

– Não. Keiko não mencionou isso para mim antes.

Kuwabara olhou Yusuke confuso. - Urameshi o que você...

O detetive sobrenatural lhe lançou um olhar "Cala a boca!" que instantaneamente silenciou o rapaz alto. Um sorriso se formou em seu rosto quando ele olhou para Kurama e Botan.

- Você precisa de alguém para ir com você. - Yusuke continuou. - No seu caso, teria que ser um rapaz. Não estou certo Keiko? - Ele perguntou, olhando para sua namorada.

Keiko concordou. - Eu me esqueci de mencionar isso. Me desculpe, Botan.

Kurama franziu o cenho quando notou a tristeza da guia. Aparentemente, isso era algo que ela dificilmente resolveria. O coração do kitsune quebrou. Ele queria que ela se divertisse e desfrutasse o tempo que teria no Ningenkai. Cheio de determinação, o kitsune falou.

- Eu ficaria feliz em acompanhá-la na festa, Botan.

O rosto de Botan instantaneamente se iluminou quando ela olhou para o ruivo.

- Sério?- Ela perguntou com uma voz tão cheia de alegria, que Kurama não pôde deixar de sorrir, juntando-se a ela em sua felicidade.

- Seria uma honra. - Ele disse com um aceno de cabeça.

Os dois se olharam por alguns segundos antes de Kurama se virar para o lado – A que horas... - Ele começou, então parou, franzindo o cenho quando notou que os detetives e Keiko se foram. _Onde eles foram?_

Botan franziu a testa também se perguntando onde tinha ido todo mundo.

- Para onde eles foram?

Kurama sorriu interiormente. _São um grupo bem oportuno e de grande ajuda_. O kitsune pensou quando se voltou para a guia.

- Parece que Keiko te deixou sobre minha responsabilidade. - Ele disse suavemente. - Há algum lugar que você gostaria que eu te levasse? Eu ficaria feliz em levá-la.

Botan se afastou dele para esconder o rubor que se formava em seu rosto. _Estou sozinha com Kurama._ Sua mente gritou alegremente. Mesmo que fosse apenas por um curto período, a divindade não teve problemas em aceitar.

- Você poderia me levar de volta para a casa de Keiko? - Ela perguntou em voz baixa, acalmando-se quando se virou para encará-lo mais uma vez.

Kurama assentiu e acenou com a mão em um gesto de "após você".

- Vamos então?

A garota de cabelos azuis sorriu e começou a andar, parando quando sentiu a mão de Kurama levemente descansar em seu ombro. Botan se virou, com os olhos cheios de confusão.

- Kurama?

O kitsune sorriu e estendeu suas mãos.

-Permita-me levar a caixa para você.

Botan sorriu aliviada, entregando a caixa para o ruivo e começando a caminhar mais uma vez, sem saber que Kurama estava admirando-a por trás.

_Ela é realmente linda._ Ele pensou com um sorriso enquanto colocou a caixa embaixo de seu braço esquerdo e a seguiu.

Meia hora depois, Kurama estacionou seu Mazda 6i vermelho em frente à casa de Keiko. Com um movimento rápido, Kurama saiu do carro e rapidamente contornou a frente para o lado de Botan, abrindo a porta para ela.

- Obrigada. - Botan disse com um sorriso enquanto saiu do carro.

- Disponha. - O kitsune respondeu, fechando a porta com cuidado antes de abrir a porta de trás do lado do passageiro e rapidamente pegar a caixa do banco de trás. Fechando a porta, Kurama se virou e caminhou ao lado da guia até a porta da frente da casa.

Botan parou no último degrau da entrada, virando-se para Kurama, que lhe entregou a caixa.

Botan pegou o item suavemente, tentando não olhar para ele. Talvez com medo de que ela possa ver o mesmo olhar indiferente que ele normalmente usava, apenas para levantar a cabeça em surpresa quando o kitsune gentilmente apertou sua mão.

- Botan? - Ele disse suavemente.

A menina da balsa se encolheu, mas não se afastou de seu toque.

- Sim Kurama? - Ela perguntou com voz suave, com curiosidade quando encontrou seu olhar.

- Posso te fazer uma pergunta?

O coração de Botan saltou uma batida, imaginando o que possivelmente Kurama queria perguntar a ela.

- O que foi?

- Quanto tempo você vai ficar no Ningenkai?

- Até o final de dezembro. - Ela respondeu, estudando as feições calmas de Kurama. Um aumento repentino de coragem surgiu dentro de seu coração e ela se viu perguntando - Por que você pergunta?

Kurama parecia ligeiramente surpreso pela pergunta. Sua máscara de reserva foi substituída por um olhar tímido que causou à guia uma imensa vontade de rir.

- Bem... - Ele começou e então parou, franzindo a testa em como ele soou inepto. _Diga a ela já!_ Sua mente gritou. Liberando seu fôlego lentamente, ele continuou com sua voz forte e sem pausa dessa vez. - Eu gostaria de passar um pouco de tempo com você, se eu puder.

Botan olhou para ele em choque. _Ele quer passar um tempo comigo?_ Sua mente gritou. Seria possível que ele pensasse nela mais do que apenas uma amiga?

- Eu... gostaria muito disso. - A deidade respondeu em um sussurro.

Kurama sorriu para ela. E desta vez foi um sorriso sincero. Um sorriso feliz.

- Então te verei amanhã. - Ele disse, soltando a mão dela, enquanto se afastou para longe dela.

- Sim. Amanhã. - Botan respondeu e, em uma manobra ousada, desceu os degraus e deu a Kurama um rápido beijo na bochecha antes de se virar e abrir a porta.

Kurama olhou para ela em choque, surpreso com sua ação. Ele levou sua mão ao rosto, descansando-a ali enquanto a olhava desaparecer para dentro, dando-lhe uma pequena onda antes que ela fechasse a porta suavemente atrás dela.

Kurama ficou lá parado por alguns segundos, antes de um sorriso espalhar-se pelos seus lábios. Baixando a mão, o kitsune caminhou lentamente de volta para seu carro, mas seu coração estava acelerado com o pensamento de que talvez, apenas talvez, Botan poderia amá-lo tanto quanto ele a amava.

* * *

_Continua..._

_No próximo capítulo se dará o desfecho desta fanfic. Por favor, se esta fanfic for digna, deixem seus comentários please... _

_Beijos e até a próxima! _


	2. Chapter 2

N/A: Um pouquinho atrasado, mas aqui está o segundo capítulo. Esta é a conclusão da fic _Um Presente Especial._

* * *

**Um Presente Especial**

Capítulo 2: Confissões no Dia de Natal

- O que é isso Keiko? - Botan perguntou quando se sentou no sofá de couro marrom na frente da janela na sala de estar da casa de Keiko, seus orbes ametistas estavam cheios de surpresa quando pegou três grandes caixas embrulhadas das mãos estendidas de sua amiga antes de voltar seu olhar para Keiko que sorria feliz.

- Feliz Natal Botan. - Ela disse com uma voz alegre, com os olhos brilhando quando se sentou ao lado da guia espiritual. – Bem, - ela acrescentou - O que você está esperando? Abra.

A divindade observou os membros da família Yukimura abrir seus presentes com um sorriso e sentiu a alegria inundar a sala, Botan se sentiu muito contente por estar com uma família tão carinhosa. Ela não esperava receber nenhum presente. Com um sorriso infantil, Botan suavemente começou a rasgar o papel de presente verde.

- O que é isso? - ela perguntou enquanto rasgava o papel.

- Você vai ter que abrir para descobrir. - Keiko respondeu com um sorriso enquanto observava sua amiga rasgar o embrulho.

Por fim, a divindade completou sua tarefa, tirou a tampa da caixa, um suspiro de surpresa escapou de seus lábios quando estendeu sua mão e retirou uma linda blusa lilás de lã com gola alta. Ela a segurou contra si mesma e inspecionou, aprovando o comprimento.

- Você gostou? - Keiko perguntou.

Botan assentiu.

- Sim, muito. - Ela respondeu, dobrando a blusa cuidadosamente e colocando-a sobre a mesa de centro de vidro na frente dela e recolhia os papéis rasgados, parando quando Keiko falou.

- Não se preocupe com isso Botan. Abra os outros presentes.

Botan olhou para o lado e pegou a caixa embrulhada com papel vermelho, que continha três blusinhas nas cores branca, rosa e púrpura, respectivamente. E a última caixa adornada em papel dourado chamativo continha uma calça jeans em um tom de azul claro. A guia agradeceu Keiko imensamente, dando-lhe um abraço rápido antes de colocar a calça jeans em cima do resto das roupas.

- Todo mundo deve ganhar presentes no Natal, Botan. - Keiko sorriu. - Além disso, sei que você não possui muitas roupas humanas, então eu pensei que isso poderia ajudá-la.

- Muito obrigada, mas não precisava se preocupar Keiko. - Botan respondeu quando começou a pegar os papéis rasgados e colocá-los dentro das caixas sobre a mesa.

- Eu sou sua amiga, lembra? – A morena falou em um tom doce de voz - e amigos dão presentes no Natal.

Botan franziu a testa.

- Mas eu não tenho nada para te dar.

Keiko revirou os olhos.

- E eu não espero por isso Botan. Eu sei que você nunca viveu o Natal em sua plenitude, portanto não se preocupe com isso, ok?

- Ok. - Botan admitiu, com um sorriso feliz em seus lábios quando olhou para seus presentes. Keiko estava certa. É divertido ganhar presentes.

Um ruído súbito surgiu na cozinha, fazendo com que tanto Botan quanto Keiko se voltassem na direção do som.

- Quem será? – Keiko murmurou quando se levantou e correu para pegar o telefone sem fio que estava na mesa da cozinha. - Residência Yukimura, Keiko falando. - A menina de cabelos castanhos disse em uma voz educada, seus olhos brilharam e um sorriso iluminou seu rosto enquanto ouvia a pessoa do outro lado da linha falar. - Sim, claro. Um momento, por favor. - Ela voltou para a sala e para o sofá.

Botan olhou sua amiga com olhos curiosos quando Keiko parou diante dela.

- É para você. – A morena disse com um sorriso maroto, enquanto segurava o telefone ofertando-o para a guia, que o pegou e trouxe até seu ouvido.

- Alô?

Houve uma pequena pausa na outra extremidade, logo após uma voz suave e masculina falou.

- Bom dia, Botan.

Instantaneamente, o rosto de Botan se iluminou, reconhecendo quem estava falando com ela.

- Bom dia, Kurama. - Ela entoou com uma voz alegre. - Como você está?

- Estou bem Botan. E você?

Botan sorriu quando respondeu:

- Eu estou ótima.

- Que bom. - Kurama parou mais uma vez, como se ponderando seus pensamentos antes de continuar. - Você vai fazer alguma coisa importante esta manhã?

Botan franziu a testa.

- Não, não realmente. Eu estava apenas observando Keiko abrir seus presentes. Por quê?

Outra pausa, uma ingestão de ar e então Kurama falou mais uma vez.

- Eu queria saber se você gostaria de patinar no gelo comigo, no parque Katagoi.

Botan prendeu a respiração, com muito medo de falar qualquer coisa que não poderia. _Afinal, sou uma cabeça-dura._ E se falasse alguma coisa inoportuna, ela quebraria o encanto e alegria que inundaram seus pensamentos e coração. _Isto __é __real e não um sonho maravilhoso! Kurama será meu por algumas horas e teremos todo o tempo do mundo juntos._

- Botan? –A voz de Kurama a chamou suavemente através do telefone, quando a guia não respondeu. - Você não precisa vir se não quiser. - Ele disse em um tom de incerteza, como se duvidando que ela ainda estivesse ouvindo. - Se... houver outra coisa que você pretenda fazer, eu entendo.

Botan saiu de seu torpor, percebendo que estava sonhando quando deveria ter respondido ao kitsune. _Diga sim!_ Sua mente gritou e a guia teve que morder sua língua para impedir-se de gritar sua resposta ao telefone.

- Sim. - Ela começou e então parou, balançando a cabeça para corrigir-se. - Quero dizer, não. Eu não tenho planos no momento. Eu adoraria ir.

- Então verei você em 40 minutos. – o ruivo disse com um leve suspiro de alívio que não escapou dos ouvidos da divindade. -Se não for muito cedo.

A menina de cabelos azuis abafou uma risadinha que surgiu ao ouvir o tom doce e infantil usado por ele. Uma voz que a fez querer atravessar o telefone e abraçá-lo.

- Pra mim está ótimo. Vejo você depois.

- Então até logo, Botan.

- Até logo, Kurama.

Keiko olhou a guia com um olhar questionador, enquanto a observava desligar o telefone e entregá-lo de volta à morena.

- Bem, o que ele disse?

Botan olhou para Keiko.

- Ele quer me levar para patinar no gelo.

- Ah? - A menina de cabelos castanhos murmurou baixinho. Suas feições tornaram-se preocupadas quando notou a expressão pensativa atravessar o belo rosto de sua amiga. - Você sabe como patinar, Botan?

A divindade balançou a cabeça.

- Não.

Keiko sorriu. _Isso é ótimo!_ Pensou, reprimindo a vontade de esfregar as mãos de contentamento. _Tudo está conspirando para Botan ficar mais perto de Kurama!_ Ela sempre deduziu isso, se alguém poderia dar a Botan a felicidade que ela merece, esse alguém seria Kurama. Alguns poderiam dizer que os dois eram o completo oposto um do outro, mas não era o que a morena sentia. A verdade era que Botan e Kurama se completavam. Opostos sim, mas não totalmente. Havia também semelhanças. _E eles formam um belo casal! Eu sei disso!_

- Bem, não é tão difícil de aprender, Botan. Tenho certeza que Kurama estará mais do que disposto a te ensinar as técnicas de patinação no gelo. - Keiko disse em um tom reconfortante enquanto acenou à deidade para se levantar. - Agora, por que você não vai se vestir? Eu vou ver se consigo achar um par de patins de gelo para você.

- Mas eu já estou vestida. - Botan disse, olhando para seu moletom amarelo e jeans azul escuro.

- Eu quis dizer sobre suas roupas novas bobinha. - Keiko piscou, apontando para a roupa nova que ela havia ganhado de presente no Natal.

- Ah. Sim, claro. - Botan sorriu enquanto pegou seus presentes e se dirigiu ao quarto para se trocar enquanto Keiko sorriu e balançou a cabeça antes de ir para o sótão em busca de um par de patins de gelo para a guia.

* * *

Kurama caminhou rapidamente pela calçada que levava até a residência Yukimura, colocando as chaves de seu carro no bolso direito do casaco preto. Ele parou diante da porta e esta se abriu lentamente, revelando uma Botan sorridente vestida com o casaco amarelo que ele a tinha visto usar no dia anterior, um par de patins branco amarrado pelo cadarço estava pendurado em seu ombro direito. Seus olhos pousaram na calça jeans azul clara e botas de couro marrom. Um sorriso se formou no rosto do kitsune. Não importa o que ela use, ela sempre estará bela aos seus olhos. _Você tem alguma idéia de como é linda?_ Ele desejava perguntar-lhe enquanto seu olhar retornou ao seu semblante de tirar o fôlego. _Você tem alguma idéia do que eu sinto por você, minha deusa?_

- Hum... Kurama?

O kitsune piscou, o feitiço foi quebrado pela voz suave dela. Ele balançou um pouco a cabeça, limpando seus pensamentos.

- Sinto muito Botan. - Ele se desculpou. - Você está pronta para ir?

A guia assentiu e com um sorriso tímido desceu os degraus até o chão repleto de neve enquanto um Kurama envergonhado a seguiu. Ele queria que ela se divertisse. Que desfrutasse de algumas das coisas mais simples que os seres humanos faziam. Não só porque ele a amava secretamente, mas porque merecia um pouco de diversão e lazer. Sentia pena de Botan, seu trabalho era um grande fardo, ela fazia tanto por todos e recebia tão pouco agradecimento ou recompensa.

O ruivo abriu a porta do passageiro para ela e caminhou para o lado do motorista. Ele entrou em seu veículo, deslizando o cinto de segurança antes de colocar o carro em movimento. Kurama dirigia pelas ruas de Tóquio em direção a área mais densamente florestada ao norte, onde o parque Katagoi se localizava.

O parque Katagoi estava situado a meia hora de carro afastado do centro da cidade. Era conhecido como um destino de viagem para os amantes da patinação no gelo, tinha um dos maiores lagos que congelava durante os meses de inverno e era de fácil acesso ao público. Hoje não foi diferente. Patinadores de todas as idades estavam vestidos com seus mais variados trajes de inverno das mais diversas cores. Alguns eram mais eficientes em suas habilidades do que os outros. Casais entrelaçavam suas mãos, trocando olhares afetuosos enquanto deslizavam pelo lago congelado, as crianças riam e gritavam de alegria e seus pais sorriam pacientes logo atrás sem desviar a atenção de seus filhos.

Botan sentou-se sobre um banco de madeira perto da margem do lago, com o corpo dobrado para baixo enquanto lutava para amarrar seus patins. Ela tentou manter a calma, mas suas mãos não colaboravam com sua mente, se atrapalhando com cada nó que tentava dar em vão. _Qual o problema comigo?_ Ela pensou em frustração. _Por que estou tão nervosa? Isso é apenas patinação no gelo! Eu posso fazer isso! _Uma ruga apareceu em sua testa quando outro pensamento entrou em sua consciência. _Será que é porque esta é a primeira vez que estou sozinha com Kurama sem alguma ameaça iminente?_

A divindade parou sua luta quando a mão de Kurama entrou em seu campo de visão e repousou sobre suas mãos trêmulas. Com os olhos arregalados, ela voltou seu olhar para a esquerda, onde o kitsune sentava ao seu lado com seus patins já calçados e amarrados, pronto para patinar.

- Deixe-me ajudá-la. - Ele deu um sorriso amável enquanto se agachou na frente de seus pés e baixou a cabeça para estudar os cadarços por alguns segundos antes de concluir o trabalho que a guia não conseguiu terminar.

Botan olhou para os cabelos flamejantes do kitsune, um sorriso terno enfeitou seus lábios. Seu coração se encheu de amor. _Ele __é__ tão atencioso e amável. Desejo olhar para seus olhos sempre!_ Ela pensou enquanto observou ele amarrar o patim direito e, em seguida, passar para o esquerdo.

- Botan - Sua voz saiu calma enquanto amarrou o patim esquerdo. - Sei que esta é a primeira vez que você patinará no gelo.

Botan olhou para ele em surpresa.

- Você sabe?

Kurama assentiu, se levantando de forma que seus orbes esmeraldas enfrentassem os ametistas da divindade.

- E eu prometo ser gentil.

Botan corou. Como não coraria. O pensamento que invadiu sua mente naquele momento não tinha nada a ver com a patinação no gelo. _Oh meu Deus! _Ela pensou ao olhar para baixo.

Kurama notou a reação dela diante de suas palavras e olhou para ela com preocupação. _Eu a envergonhei novamente?_ Perguntou-se.

Ele inquiriu com seu tom de voz leve, quase provocante, debochando dela.

- Não me diga que você está com medo de tentar algo novo e diferente?

O rubor de Botan se aprofundou. _Eu tenho que me controlar. Nós nem mesmo estamos namorando. Nós somos apenas bons amigos._ Ela racionalizou.

- Não. - Ela inclinou a cabeça para trás, seus olhos se encontraram com os dele. Ela queria se afogar em seus olhos. Olhar e olhar novamente até que tudo o que restasse fosse uma emoção tão intensa e pura como a que estava sentindo agora. Para vê-lo com os olhos de um amante sem vergonha ou culpa nenhuma. Recompondo-se, ela continuou.

- Estou um pouco nervosa, só isso.

Kurama deu um sorriso reconfortante.

- Eu lhe asseguro, não há motivo para ficar nervosa. Vou estar ao seu lado o tempo todo. - Ele respondeu, levantando-se, mantendo o equilíbrio perfeitamente, estendendo a mão esquerda para ela. - Minha senhora. - Ele disse baixinho, olhando para ela com olhos quentes.

Botan desviou os olhos relutantemente longe de seu belo rosto até sua mão estendida. Com um sorriso tímido, ela apertou sua mão e assentiu.

Kurama a puxou suavemente até estar a seus pés e ficaram lado a lado, ele a apertou um pouco pela cintura quando percebeu sua luta para manter o equilíbrio, ciente de que esta era uma experiência nova para ela. Ele levou-a lentamente até o gelo e lhe deu um sorriso incentivador e que pedia para confiar nele.

Botan patinava debilmente, suas pernas estavam bambas e ela não tirava os olhos do gelo abaixo de seus pés, tentando manter o equilíbrio.

Kurama soltou suas mãos, movendo-se para seus braços, mantendo-a presa firmemente, enquanto deslizava graciosamente para trás, puxando-a para junto dele, dando-lhe instruções sobre os princípios básicos da patinação no gelo.

- Está vendo esta peça de metal na parte frontal de seus patins, Botan? - ele perguntou em um tom suave.

A guia acenou positivamente.

- Isso serve não só para impulsionar para frente, mas para freá-los também. - continuou ele. - Eu quero que você empurre com seu pé direito e incline-o para baixo.

- Assim? - Botan perguntou, seguindo as instruções do kitsune.

- Isso. Agora empurre com o mesmo pé direito, repita o processo com o esquerdo e depois volte para o direito novamente, sempre repita esses movimentos.

Botan fez o que Kurama lhe disse e liberou um suspiro aliviado assim que conseguiu deslizar facilmente para frente.

- Eu consigo fazer isso! - ela gritou de alegria ao avançar em um ritmo muito mais rápido do que antes, porém com Kurama ainda a apoiando.

Kurama balançou a cabeça com um sorriso em seus lábios.

- Você está indo muito bem, Botan.

Os dois patinaram juntos por mais alguns minutos até que Kurama perguntou:

- Pronta para tentar sozinha?

Botan lançou seu olhar para baixo, ainda não se sentia confiante.

- Sozinha? - ela perguntou em um tom quase suplicante que atingiu em cheio o coração do kitsune.

_Ela tem tão pouca fé em si mesma._ Ele pensou tristemente. Kurama não entendia porque Botan se comportava dessa maneira sendo uma pessoa tão cheia de vida. _Bem, eu não vou permitir mais que ela duvide de si mesma. _Prometeu a si mesmo assim que parou seu movimento.

- Venha aqui Botan. - ele disse suavemente antes de trazer a divindade suavemente em seus braços.

Botan estava assustada para dizer o mínimo. Ela só tinha estado nos braços de Kurama em algumas ocasiões e cada uma delas tinha sido uma situação de vida ou morte, o que não deixava espaço para formalidades. E agora ali estava ele, com os braços em volta dela, com o queixo apoiado acima de sua cabeça, segurando-a perto dele, como se fossem namorados. A guia descansou a cabeça em seu casaco, fechando seus olhos enquanto sentiu seu corpo forte.

- Eu não sei por que você duvida tanto de si mesma. Mas Botan, tem algo que eu quero que você saiba. – o ruivo fez uma pausa, certificando-se de que a deidade estava prestando atenção antes de continuar. - Eu acredito em você. Eu tenho fé em você. Eu sei que você pode fazer qualquer coisa se focar sua mente para ela. Então, o que você me diz? Dê-se uma chance.

Botan se afastou um pouco, tomando coragem de olhar para esses orbes verdes fascinantes, um sentimento de conforto enchendo-a quando viu o mesmo olhar mágico de ontem. _Kurama acredita em mim!_ Sua mente gritou enquanto endireitou seu corpo e sorriu.

- Eu vou fazer o meu melhor. Eu vou conseguir! – ela disse mais confiante.

Kurama soltou sua presa, já sentindo falta do calor de seu corpo contra o dele, e patinou a cerca de quarenta metros de distância, dando-lhe espaço para tentar. Virando-se, ele enfrentou a divindade e esperou ela começar.

Botan mexeu um pé, depois o outro, como ela tinha praticado. Conforme executava esses movimentos, sua confiança crescia. _Eu estou conseguindo!_ Ela gritou mentalmente quando sua velocidade aumentou. A guia era pura alegria, estava patinando magnificamente, o sentimento de liberdade a fez se lembrar de seu remo, era a mesma sensação que sentia quando voava com ele. E então liberou um grito. De repente ela se viu indo muito depressa, indo direto para um Kurama com os olhos arregalados.

O ruivo poderia facilmente ter evitado que Botan viesse a toda velocidade para cima dele, mas se manteve em seu lugar, não queria vê-la se machucar, então a esperou e recebeu todo o golpe do impacto.

Botan caiu em cima de Kurama e liberou um suspiro agudo, ambos foram direto ao chão gelado.

Kurama reagiu instintivamente, envolvendo os braços em volta da cintura dela, amortecendo a queda com seu corpo quando caiu de costas. Ele segurou-a firmemente contra ele, sem se atrever a mover-se, dando um tempo para Botan se recuperar do choque.

A guia estava em cima do kitsune, com o rosto enterrado em seu peito, envergonhada por sua ação. _Eu não posso acreditar que vim direto para ele a toda velocidade!_ Ela se repreendeu. _Ele provavelmente está me achando um desastre ambulante__._ Ainda assim, Botan não queria se mover. Sentir o corpo dele contra ela apagava qualquer sinal de embaraço que sentia. A divindade respirou fundo admirando seu cheiro. _Delicado e ainda assim masculino__._

Um estrondo baixo explodiu do peito de Kurama.

As feições de Botan se torceram em confusão quando ela trouxe sua cabeça para cima, descansando o queixo em seu peito enquanto olhou para ele, seus olhos registrando a surpresa que seus ouvidos já tinham registrado.

Ele estava rindo. Kurama estava rindo!

Botan não conseguia acreditar. Nunca antes tinha ouvido Kurama rir daquela forma. Ele sempre pareceu muito sério e reservado, imagina então rir de coisas bobas como essa. Nunca! E, no entanto, ali estava ele, rindo, seus olhos esmeraldas cheios de alegria quando ele fitou os orbes ametistas confusos da guia.

- Bem, você já sabe como patinar, então eu acho que agora preciso te ensinar a parar, não é verdade? – O ruivo continuava rindo.

Botan mostrou a língua para ele, mas por dentro estava muito contente.

- Sim, parece que meu instrutor se esqueceu de mencionar essa informação importante.

Kurama soltou um suspiro e lhe deu um abraço reconfortante.

- Estou feliz que você está bem.

Botan corou, virando a cabeça para o lado, arregalando seus olhos ao notar vários patinadores olhando para eles com sorrisos maliciosos.

- Kurama?

- Hmm...

- Você não acha que devemos nos levantar agora? As pessoas estão olhando para nós.

_Deixe-os olhar._ Kurama pensou, apreciando o momento. Mas suas emoções logo deram lugar à razão. Ele não queria fazê-la se sentir desconfortável ou constrangida. _E eu estou envergonhando-a novamente._ Pensou com um suspiro desolado.

- Claro. - Ele disse suavemente, libertando a guia de seu abraço.

Botan descansou as mãos no peitoral do kitsune, admirando os músculos tonificados que sentia sob suas roupas enquanto se afastou gentilmente dele, a seguir se levantou.

Kurama a seguiu alguns segundos depois, endireitando seu casaco. Botan fez o mesmo e então pediu desculpas a ele com um sorriso tímido.

- Sinto muito por tudo isso, Kurama.

O ruivo deu-lhe um sorriso terno.

- Não precisa se desculpar Botan. - ele disse suavemente enquanto estendeu a mão e colocou alguns fios de cabelo azul revoltos atrás da orelha de uma Botan surpresa. - Você pode correr até mim a qualquer momento.

A guia corou em um tom mais profundo de vermelho. Kurama cada vez mais se deliciava com a timidez e inocência dessa menina especial.

Um súbito silêncio se fez enquanto se olhavam um nos olhos do outro, nenhum dos dois sendo capaz de colocar em palavras o que estava se passando em seus corações. Kurama retirou sua mão, acariciando a bochecha da guia com a parte de trás de seus dedos, antes de retornar seu braço a seu lado.

Botan abriu sua boca, prestes a falar qualquer coisa, quando um grito súbito surgiu no ar.

- MINHA FILHA! ONDE ESTÁ MINHA FILHA! YUMI! CADÊ VOCÊ!?

O kitsune e a divindade giraram suas cabeças na direção da voz.

Uma mulher de cabelos escuros vestida com um casaco branco e jeans preto estava patinando freneticamente pelos arredores. Seus olhos castanhos observavam toda a área deseperados e atentos enquanto ela procurava por sua filha entre a multidão de patinadores.

- YUMI! APAREÇA POR FAVOR!

- Onde a menina pode estar? - Botan perguntou, quando desviou o olhar da mulher assustada e dos outros patinadores que começaram a chamar pela menina, para o kitsune.

- Eu não sei ao certo. – o ruivo respondeu enquanto procurou qualquer sinal da menina com sua consciência espiritual.

Kurama inclinou a cabeça para o lado, seus ouvidos sensíveis captaram o som fraco de gelo se quebrando abaixo da superfície e uma tênue batida de coração. Ele fechou seus olhos, suas belas feições formaram uma máscara de concentração e urgência que o fez se desligar de todos e se concentrar no som particular, isolando-o. Deslocou seu corpo para a esquerda quando finalmente localizou a garotinha. Suas pálpebras se abriram e ele patinou para frente em uma velocidade estonteante em direção ao centro do lago, sem prestar atenção aos gritos dos outros patinadores avisando-o para não chegar muito perto do gelo fino. _A menina está lá!_ Sua mente vociferou quando ele parou. Seus olhos varreram o gelo diante dele, o chão frágil começou a se quebrar sob seu peso. Um flash de cor roxa chamou sua atenção e, em seguida, desapareceu.

_Não!_ Sua mente gritou. Aumentando sua energia espiritual, ele usou seu patim direito para quebrar a barreira glacial, seu corpo magro caiu na água gelada através do buraco que seu ataque tinha criado. Uma sensação gelada de dor, como milhares de agulhas, envolveu todo o corpo do kitsune, mas ele rapidamente abafou a vontade de gritar. Qualquer ser humano normal teria sucumbido instantaneamente ao horror gelado da hipotermia. Mas Kurama não era normal, e certamente não iria desistir por causa de um pouco de dor e desconforto. Não quando a vida de alguém estava em perigo.

Ele olhou por toda parte em busca de algum sinal do paradeiro da criança. _Onde ela está?_ Lembrando a direção de seu movimento, Kurama nadou em um pequeno ângulo para a direita, olhando para todos os lados procurando a menina. Por fim, ele a viu flutuando em um pedaço de gelo. Com uma carranca, o kitsune nadou até ela. A dor se tornava cada vez mais insuportável. Seus pulmões estavam sedentos por ar e sua visão estava ficando turva.

_Vamos lá! Estamos quase lá!_ Disse a si mesmo quando colocou mais energia em seu último movimento, alcançando a criança. Ele a puxou perto de si com o braço direito, enquanto usou a mão livre para formar um soco. Com um impulso poderoso, ele bateu para cima com o punho esquerdo, fazendo um buraco no gelo. Conseguindo seu objetivo, com o braço ele apoiou-se a meio corpo para fora da água congelada, engolindo avidamente por ar quando puxou a menina para fora da água e gentilmente colocando-a no gelo em frente a ele. O ruivo estremeceu violentamente, um suspiro cansado escapou de seus lábios enquanto seus orbes esmeraldas cansados estudaram a menina.

Concentrando mais energia espiritual, Kurama descansou sobre suas panturrilhas, estendeu a mão e tocou o pescoço da menina quase congelada, franzindo sua testa quando sentiu que ela estava sem pulso. Ele podia sentir que sua força vital estava desaparecendo. Sem perder mais tempo, fechou os olhos e concentrou-se, passando a mão sobre o peito da menina. Um som de tosse irrompeu dos lábios da criança, e ela começou a expelir a água gelada que engoliu. Kurama rapidamente a virou para o lado, a água saía de seus pulmões enquanto ela lutava para respirar. _Isso mesmo. Respire mais. Respire__._ Ele incentivou mentalmente, virando a cabeça da menininha para o lado, enquanto avistou um grupo de pessoas patinando até ele. Botan estava no meio do grupo.

- Kurama! - Ela gritou, o medo e a ansiedade em sua voz chamando a atenção do ruivo para ela, a preocupação que exibiu por sua segurança aquecendo seu coração e sua alma enquanto ele ergueu a criança em seus braços e, lentamente, levantou-se a seus pés. Foi até a margem, onde era mais seguro, e entregou a menina para sua mãe que chorava desesperada. Ela olhou com medo e preocupação para sua filha. Kurama caiu de joelhos em exaustão.

- Kurama!? - Botan gritou, caindo ao lado dele, envolvendo seus braços em volta de seu corpo trêmulo, segurando-o firmemente contra ela. A preocupação apertou seu coração quando sentiu o quão frio ele estava. Ela abraçou-lhe mais apertado, ignorando a roupa molhada que se agarrava à pele dele, oferecendo o calor de seu corpo a ele.

- Eu estou bem... Botan. - Ele sussurrou, descansando sua cabeça cansada no ombro esquerdo dela quando olhou para a mãe, que embalava a criança em seus braços.

- Yumi? - A mulher sussurrou em uma triste voz, balançando a criança suavemente, seu rosto se encheu de alívio quando a menina abriu seus olhos alguns segundos mais tarde.

- Mamãe? - Ela murmurou, sua pele voltou para uma tonalidade normal, livre dos efeitos da água gelada graças aos poderes de cura do kitsune.

- Oh, meu bebê! Meu bebê! - A mulher chorou, beijando sua filha repetidamente na testa e na cabeça, esmagando-a perto de seu peito quando ela voltou seu olhar para Kurama. - Obrigada! Obrigada! - Ela falou com lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto.

Kurama balançou a cabeça. Um pouco de sua força voltou assim que os efeitos da água gelada começaram a desaparecer. Seu corpo começou o processo de auto-regeneração, enquanto observou a mulher levar a criança para fora do gelo até a calçada do parque, com vários curiosos e familiares atrás dela. Aqueles que permaneceram olharam para o kitsune com uma mistura de admiração e reverência enquanto Botan ajudou Kurama a se levantar.

O kitsune passou seu braço esquerdo em volta do pescoço da deidade, assim como Botan envolveu seu braço direito em torno de sua cintura, permitindo a ela levá-lo a um banco de madeira.

Aplausos e gritos de _"Bom trabalho rapaz! Bom trabalho!"_ irromperam em torno dele assim que caminhou até o banco e desabou sobre ele, deixando escapar um suspiro quando se inclinou para trás e fechou seus olhos. _Deus, estou tão cansado. Muito cansado._ Suas pálpebras se abriram quando ele sentiu uma leve carícia sobre sua bochecha direita. Virando a cabeça para o lado, seus olhos encontraram os preocupados de Botan.

- Kurama?

- Sim Botan? - Ele falou em uma voz sonolenta que fez a divindade franzir a testa.

- É preciso tirar essas roupas molhadas. Você vai pegar um resfriado.

O silêncio reinou por alguns segundos antes que Kurama falou:

- Não precisa se preocupar. - Ele respondeu suavemente. - Vou ficar bem em alguns momentos.

Botan mordeu seu lábio, querendo acreditar nele. Mas o medo em seu coração não iria diminuir. Estendendo sua mão, a divindade a repousou sobre a mão de Kurama, acariciando sua pele com o polegar.

- Mas eu me preocupo com você Kurama.

O kitsune inclinou a cabeça para baixo, seus olhos verdes estavam repletos de surpresa e alegria com a forma como a deidade prendia sua mão, divertindo-se com o contato de sua pele na dele. Ele não disse nada. Apenas esperou Botan continuar.

- Eu fiquei tão assustada quando vi você se jogar no gelo. Pensei... – a voz de Botan sumiu, era incapaz de se expor em palavras, falar sobre a situação que mais temeu em sua vida.

- Você ficou com medo que eu morresse? - Ele perguntou suavemente, cruzando seu olhar com a guia, que assentiu.

- Sim. - Ela respondeu em um sussurro triste quando se inclinou para descansar a cabeça em seu ombro. - Eu sei que foi uma bobagem pensar que você não iria sobreviver, mas ainda assim...

Kurama gentilmente tirou a mão debaixo da mão da guia.

Botan ficou pensativa, seu coração doeu ao imaginar perdê-lo para sempre. Sua respiração falhou quando sentiu seu braço enlaçá-la e puxá-la para perto dele. Ela ignorou o quão molhado seu casaco estava, ignorou certos pensamentos que lhe diziam que não deveria fazer isso, que não deveria estar tão próxima do kitsune. _Mas meu coração quer isso, eu preciso disso._ Ela respondeu a si mesma, aconchegando-se em seu peito.

- Eu ainda não estou pronto para deixar este mundo, Botan. - Kurama sussurrou enquanto descansou a cabeça contra a dela. - Há muitas coisas que preciso fazer e pessoas para proteger e amar. - Ele fez uma pausa, com um tom mais leve continuou. - Apesar de que eu poderia ter realmente morrido desta vez. - acrescentou, usando sua mão livre para afastar os fios de cabelo de sua testa, sorrindo quando sentiu sua força retornar completamente.

- Você teve medo? - Botan perguntou suavemente - Medo de que você poderia ter morrido ao salvar aquela criança?

- Não. - Ele respondeu sem hesitar, um sorriso iluminou seu rosto e então começou a rir ao ver a expressão de incredulidade dela.

Botan sorriu, mas seu tom era sério quando falou:

- Isso não é engraçado, Kurama.

- Eu não acho. – o ruivo admitiu, liberando seu braço que estava em torno da divindade, embora seus olhos ainda permaneceram em seu rosto. - Bem, acho que nós deveríamos tirar esses patins e voltar para casa. Tenho certeza que você tem muitas coisas para fazer antes de se preparar para a festa de hoje à noite. - Ele parou, notando o olhar de preocupação em seu rosto. - Você ainda quer ir, não é Botan?

Botan assentiu lentamente.

- Então qual o problema? – Perguntou. - Você parece perturbada.

Botan suspirou.

- É que... - começou e então parou, olhando para longe dele.

- Sim?

- Eu não sei se nós deveríamos ir. - disse em um tom suave, voltando seu olhar para ele. - Depois do que aconteceu hoje...

Kurama a silenciou com seu dedo indicador, pressionando-o suavemente sobre os lábios dela.

- Eu estou bem agora Botan. Não será nenhum problema acompanhá-la. - Ele respondeu, abaixando a mão para olhá-la com reverência. - Além disso, eu gosto de passar meu tempo com você.

Botan corou.

- E eu gosto de passar meu tempo com você.

- Então está resolvido. - Kurama se inclinou e começou a desamarrar seus patins.

Botan fez o mesmo, substituindo seus patins pelas botas que estavam na mochila preta que tinham usado para guardar seus calçados antes de entregar a Kurama seus tênis.

Depois de feito isso, os dois voltaram para o carro e se dirigiram de volta a Tóquio para se prepararem para a festa.

* * *

Kurama chegou à residência Yukimura por volta das sete horas e desligou o motor de seu carro quando verificou seu relógio. _Eu estou um pouco adiantado._ Pensou com uma careta quando abaixou o braço e voltou sua atenção para a caixa de veludo preta que estava no banco do passageiro. Suas feições suavizaram enquanto pensava no presente que daria a ela. _Será que ela vai gostar?_ Ele se perguntou. Não queria agir de forma rápida, não queria assustá-la com os sentimentos que tinha sufocado por tanto tempo. _Mas quem sabe quantas chances mais eu terei para dizer a ela?_ Respondeu a si mesmo, a determinação o dominou quando retirou a chave da ignição.

Cheio dessa mesma determinação, estendeu a mão e gentilmente apertou a caixa, trazendo-a consigo quando abriu a porta de seu carro e rapidamente saiu. Ele deslizou a caixa no bolso do lado direito de seu sobretudo, parou diante da porta e apertou a campainha. Esperou pacientemente, unindo suas mãos vestidas com luvas de couro marrom atrás de seu corpo. Alguns segundos depois, a porta se abriu e uma elegante Keiko cumprimentou-o com um sorriso amigável, seu cabelo castanho estava solto como de costume, usava um vestido longo preto e simples que combinava com os sapatos de salto alto que escolheu para a noite.

- Boa noite, Kurama - ela falou com a voz alegre. - Você está um pouco adiantado.

- Boa noite, Keiko. Você está muito bonita.

- Obrigada, eu espero que Yusuke concorde com você. – a morena deu passagem ao kitsune, que retirou seus sapatos e os deixou no local apropriado antes de tirar seu sobretudo, revelando um _smoking_ preto combinado com uma camisa branca e gravata de seda vermelha. Ele segurou o sobretudo com seu antebraço direito e caminhou até a sala de estar, seus pés estavam calçados com um par de meias sociais na cor preta. Ao chegar na sala, admirou a árvore de Natal bem iluminada e decorada.

- Por que você não se senta, Kurama? - Keiko disse ao se dirigir para as escadas - Eu vou ver se Botan está pronta.

Kurama assentiu e sentou-se no sofá enquanto Keiko desapareceu.

Keiko correu pelo corredor acarpetado tão rápido quanto seus pés calçados em um par de sapatos de salto alto permitiriam, parou em frente à porta do banheiro fechada. Ela levantou sua mão direita e bateu suavemente na porta.

- Botan, você está pronta?

- Quase. - Botan respondeu com a voz abafada. – Ainda não me decidi se deixo o cabelo preso ou solto.

- Deixe-o solto. Aposto que Kurama vai adorar vê-lo solto.

- Você tem certeza?

- Por que você não pergunta para ele? - Keiko respondeu com um sorriso malicioso - Ele está aqui agora.

Uma agitação pôde ser percebida dentro do banheiro, de repente a porta se abriu e uma Botan surpresa enfiou a cabeça para fora.

- Sério? - Perguntou agitada.

Keiko assentiu.

- Ele está esperando por você lá embaixo, enquanto nós conversamos aqui em cima. Então se apresse menina!

Botan enfiou a cabeça para dentro e fechou a porta novamente.

- Diga a ele que já vou.

A morena concordou e voltou para baixo. Seus olhos castanhos rapidamente avistaram o ruivo sentado no sofá esperando pacientemente. Com um sorriso, ela falou:

- Botan vai descer em um minuto.

Kurama assentiu, suas feições estavam calmas, embora seu coração estivesse disparado. Disparava com o mero pensamento de passar a noite com a divindade. Ao pensar que esta noite seria a noite em que diria a ela. Confessaria seu amor abertamente e sem medo. Seu coração começou a bater ainda mais rápido quando Botan surgiu em uma visão que lhe tirou o fôlego. Seu cabelo azul caía em cachos exuberantes ao redor de seus ombros nus, acentuando o vestido longo sem mangas na cor rosa. O vestido se adaptava maravilhosamente em torno de seu corpo esguio, a cintura era decorada com um laço branco adornado com um detalhe floral de rosas. _Rosas._ Kurama pensou com um olhar maravilhado que viajou de cima abaixo em seu corpo. Ela estava simplesmente deslumbrante. _Minha bela deidade._ Suspirou mentalmente, totalmente encantado.

- Botan, você está... simplesmente impressionante. - conseguiu falar após ficar longos segundos com a garganta seca enquanto se levantou.

Botan lançou seu olhar para baixo para esconder o rubor que se formou em seu rosto.

- Obrigada. - Ela sussurrou timidamente.

Keiko franziu a testa. _Neste ritmo nunca v__ão__ confessar seus sentimentos um pelo outro._ Ela pensou com um aceno de cabeça. Batendo palmas, chamou a atenção dos dois.

- Por que vocês não vão na frente? Yusuke e eu encontraremos vocês na festa.

A guia e o kitsune assentiram em conjunto. Caminhando em direção à porta de entrada, Kurama calçou seus sapatos novamente e Botan pegou o longo casaco preto que pertencia à mãe de Keiko. Ambos dirigiram-se silenciosamente para o carro, entraram e partiram para a escola Sarayashiki, onde seria realizada a festa de Natal.

* * *

- Ei vocês dois, aqui! - Kuwabara gritou em um tom acima da música e das conversas que enchiam o salão belamente decorado com flocos de neve e pinheiros artificiais. Faixas com as palavras _Merry Christmas_ estavam espalhadas pelo salão e uma faixa de boas-vindas estava acima do DJ que agitava a multidão com suas músicas, muitas pessoas dançavam na pista de madeira.

Kurama ofereceu seu braço a Botan, andaram graciosamente até a mesa na qual estava o rapaz de cabelos laranja vestido elegantemente em um terno branco, acompanhado de uma sorridente Yukina sentada à sua esquerda com um lindo vestido verde pálido que combinava com suas mechas verde-água soltas que fluíam ao redor de seus ombros.

- Vocês estão muito elegantes. – a donzela de gelo falou com sua voz suave como de costume, com sua mão esquerda pegou o copo de refrigerante na sua frente, a pulseira de ouro e diamantes brilhou em seu pulso.

- Você também, Yukina. - Botan respondeu e desviou sua atenção a Kuwabara que falou:

- Botan, seu vestido é muito bonito. Você está linda!

- Obrigada Kuwabara.

Kurama olhou para Kuwabara com os olhos estreitados enquanto se sentou em frente ao rapaz alto, Botan se sentou à sua direita.

Kuwabara percebeu isso e levantou as mãos.

- Relaxe Kurama, eu estou apenas elogiando a Botan.

O kitsune balançou a cabeça, tentando disfarçar os ciúmes que inundaram seu coração.

- Eu entendo Kuwabara. E concordo com a sua avaliação. Ela está muito bonita com esse vestido.

Botan corou furiosamente, não estava acostumada a receber tantos elogios.

Kurama estendeu a mão para ela e lhe deu um aperto suave como se assegurando-lhe que era verdade. Que realmente a achava linda.

- Então, onde estão Urameshi e Keiko? É melhor aquele idiota não ter se esquecido dela, ou eu vou dar uns socos nele. – Kuwabara falou e a seguir gritou de dor quando algo o atingiu na parte de trás de sua cabeça. - Que foi isso...? - Ele resmungou olhando para trás e esfregando sua cabeça dolorida. Seus olhos se arregalaram quando viu um Yusuke irritado vestido com um terno preto simples, uma camisa branca e uma gravata de seda azul.

- Estou bem atrás de você seu idiota! - Ele rosnou de volta.

- Você não precisava me bater, Urameshi!

- Talvez eu não precisaria se alguém te ensinasse a não falar mal das pessoas pelas costas! - Yusuke respondeu olhando de forma fulminante para seu amigo.

- Seja como for. - Kuwabara resmungou abaixando a mão. Seus orbes escuros varreram a área procurando algum sinal da namorada de seu melhor amigo. - Onde está Keiko?

Yusuke encolheu os ombros.

- Ela disse que tinha de ir ao banheiro, então eu acho que é lá onde ela está. - ele respondeu enquanto se sentou à direita de Kuwabara. Seus olhos castanhos se deslocaram para o kitsune e a guia, um sorriso maroto se formou em seus lábios. - Bem, olhem só... Parece que a bela deusa da morte rendeu-se a um mortal. – o moreno falou em uma voz provocante, que fez a divindade encará-lo com feições escurecidas, ainda mais quando o detetive sobrenatural soltou uma risada. - Então, quando será o casamento? - acrescentou, desviando o olhar divertido para o kitsune que encarou Yusuke com olhos estreitados e dourados. – Ei, Kurama, - ele disse, erguendo os braços defensivamente. - Relaxe menino-raposa, estou só brincando.

Kurama soltou um suspiro, seus orbes dourados voltaram para sua habitual cor esmeralda.

- Isso não foi engraçado, Yusuke.

O detetive soltou um suspiro aliviado. _Rapaz, Kurama realmente é superprotetor dela!_ Ele pensou enquanto estudou a cena à sua frente. _Ele realmente a ama__._ Um sorriso puxou os cantos de seus lábios e desta vez era um sorriso feliz. O moreno desviou seu olhar atrás de seu ombro quando sentiu Keiko se aproximando. Ela trazia uma taça em sua mão direita e sentou-se à direita de Yusuke.

- Olá, pessoal! - a morena disse alegremente, olhando para todos os presentes na mesa com brilhantes orbes castanhos que pousaram por último em seu namorado. – Ei, lindo. - ela sussurrou, inclinando-se para beijar sua bochecha. - Que tal uma dança?

Yusuke sorriu de orelha a orelha, levantando-se de sua cadeira.

- Ótima idéia. - ele circundou o braço em volta de sua cintura enquanto a levou para a pista de dança.

Kuwabara também se levantou, estendendo a mão para Yukina.

- Vem meu amor, vamos para a pista de dança.

Yukina riu da maneira estranha que ele se endereçou a ela, pegou sua mão estendida e levantou-se da cadeira para segui-lo até a pista de dança.

Kurama sorriu, balançando a cabeça enquanto seus amigos tentaram dançar no ritmo da música, sem pisar nos pés de suas parceiras. _Oh, bem!_ Ele pensou com um suspiro quando olhou de volta para Botan. _Eles amam__-__nas, isso é tudo que importa._ Seu sorriso se desfez quando notou em quão calada a deidade se tornou. Ele tocou no ombro de Botan. A guia trouxe seu olhar para cima, com olhos cheios de preocupação.

- Botan, algum problema?

A divindade mordeu o lábio enquanto olhava para longe dele.

- Eu não sei dançar muito bem.

- Bem, isso não é motivo para se envergonhar - Kurama falou em uma voz suave. - Se você olhar para a pista, verá que a maioria das pessoas aqui não sabe dançar, mas ainda assim estão se divertindo.

- Eu sei, mas... eu estou um pouco nervosa.

O ruivo se levantou.

- Então eu vou te ensinar a dançar e você não vai mais ficar nervosa. - ele disse suavemente, estendendo a mão para ela pegar.

Botan olhou para ele, para aqueles olhos esmeraldas que lhe prometiam o mundo, e acenou com a cabeça, pegando sua mão e o seguindo.

Uma vez na pista de dança, Kurama se virou para Botan, colocando sua mão esquerda sobre o quadril direito da guia, enquanto apertava a mão esquerda dela com a sua direita. Ele a puxou para mais perto dele.

- Coloque a mão no meu ombro esquerdo Botan, e nós estaremos prontos para viajar no mundo da dança.

Botan assentiu e obedeceu. Seu coração acelerou quando ele começou a girá-la na pista de dança, lhe ensinava os passos da dança, estudava o movimento de seus pés e gentilmente a corrigia até que ela aprendeu, continuaram a dançar por alguns minutos. Eles fizeram uma pausa por alguns segundos antes de iniciar uma dança nova, e dançaram as próximas cinco músicas, até que a última ficou mais lenta. Os casais se aproximaram um do outro, as garotas serpentearam seus braços sobre os ombros de seus namorados, enquanto os rapazes envolveram seus braços ao redor das cinturas de suas namoradas e as puxaram mais próximas de seus corpos.

Botan olhou em volta, querendo saber se ela deveria fazer isso também quando Kurama respondeu por ela, puxando a guia próxima a ele, com palavras doces e macias.

- Está tudo bem, Botan. Eu não vou te machucar.

Botan sorriu timidamente, levantando os braços para envolvê-los em torno do pescoço do kitsune, seu coração batia freneticamente enquanto ele olhava nos seus olhos com tanto amor e carinho que ela não sabia o que dizer. Palavras não eram necessárias. Tudo o que queria dizer refletia-se em seus olhos. E assim permaneceram até o final da música. As luzes se acenderam e o DJ anunciou uma pausa enquanto os casais voltaram para suas mesas para um descanso necessário.

Kurama se afastou da guia relutantemente, com um sorriso nos lábios enquanto conduziu Botan de volta à mesa, segurando sua mão o tempo todo.

Eles falaram sobre vários assuntos diferentes, conversaram com seus amigos e dançaram por mais algum tempo antes de ficar tarde e voltarem para casa.

* * *

Kurama acompanhou Botan até os degraus da porta de entrada da casa de Keiko, lançando um olhar cada vez mais intenso para a divindade, ela percebeu e ele sorriu timidamente.

Finalmente, incapaz de suportar mais, ela perguntou.

- O que foi, Kurama?

O ruivo sorriu, afastando-se dela e falando suavemente.

- Nada.

Botan não comprou sua inocência.

- Vamos lá. Diga-me.

Kurama balançou a cabeça, um sorriso amarelo se formou em seus lábios.

- Nada. - ele repetiu no mesmo tom suave que deixava a guia louca.

Por que ele não me fala o que está pensando? Ela se perguntava enquanto subiu os degraus, parando para virar-se com os olhos cheios de dúvidas assim que estudou o homem diante dela.

- Eu me diverti muito esta noite.

Kurama sorriu.

- Fico contente. - disse calmamente, mas por dentro seu coração estava gritando com ele para lhe contar como se sentia.

Eles olharam um para o outro por alguns momentos, nenhum querendo deixar a visão do outro.

- Ok, então tchau - disse Botan, a decepção era evidente em sua voz. Ela esperava por algum sinal de carinho de Kurama. Algumas palavras que falassem a verdade de seu coração. Acreditava que ele tinha algum interesse por ela acima do nível de amizade, mas parece que cada vez que se aproximavam, algo acontecia ou Kurama se afastava dela propositalmente. Era como se quisesse dizer-lhe algo, mas estava com medo de fazê-lo. _E eu então? _Ela se perguntou. _Como ele pode expressar qualquer sentimento por mim quando eu não lhe disse como me sinto?_ Com um aceno de cabeça, Botan limpou seus pensamentos e lhe deu um sorriso educado para esconder a confusão e incerteza em seu coração.

- Eu acho que devemos nos despedir. – a guia acrescentou, voltando-se para abrir a porta, somente para sua respiração falhar quando sentiu os braços de Kurama se envolverem em torno dela.

- Espere - ele murmurou baixinho, sua respiração roçava o pescoço exposto da garota, o contato causando um arrepio agradável que correu-lhe a espinha. - Tem algo que eu preciso lhe dar. - ele acrescentou enquanto se afastou e recuou para trás.

O coração de Botan disparou quando ela se virou para encará-lo. _Será que ele vai falar?_ Ela se perguntava enquanto esperou ele continuar.

Kurama engoliu o nó que se formou em sua garganta, seu coração ameaçava saltar de seu peito enquanto tentava encontrar as palavras certas para dizer a ela, o caminho certo para deixá-la saber que se importava com ela, que a desejava, que a amava. Colocando a mão no bolso, tirou a caixa de veludo e ofereceu a ela.

- O que é isso? - Ela perguntou, olhando para a caixa que pegou de suas mãos.

- Um presente. De meu coração. - Ele disse suavemente, se esforçando para parecer calmo quando tudo que queria fazer era pegar Botan em seus braços e beijá-la com todo o amor que sentia.

Botan abriu a tampa, seus olhos curiosos estudavam o pano vermelho que ela começou a afastar. Um suspiro espantado escapou de sua garganta quando seus orbes ametistas olharam para a jóia diante dela em choque.

- Oh, meu Deus. - Ela sussurrou em admiração e espanto. Com as mãos trêmulas, pegou o colar, deixando cair a caixa, enquanto o segurou para admirá-lo.

- Você gostou? – o ruivo perguntou, sua voz tensa combinava com seus batimentos cardíacos irregulares, enquanto esperava ela responder.

Botan não sabia o que dizer. Seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas. Uma jóia com uma pedra ametista. Uma jóia que combinava com seus olhos. Ninguém nunca tinha lhe dado um presente tão especial. Ninguém.

- Eu... AMEI! - Ela gritou, correndo para seus braços e abraçando-o com força.

Kurama a abraçou de volta, compartilhando com sua alegria. Eles permaneceram assim por alguns segundos, até que finalmente a divindade se afastou.

- Kurama?... Por que você me deu este presente?

O kitsune manteve a calma, reunindo coragem para dizer o que estava em seu coração.

- Porque eu te amo. Eu te amei desde o momento em que coloquei os olhos em você.

Botan engasgou. _Eu ouvi isso mesmo?!_ Sua mente gritou em surpresa, seus joelhos balançaram em sua confissão. Ela foi até o chão, mas foi segura por um Kurama preocupado.

-Botan? Botan, você está bem? – o ruivo perguntou em voz aflita quando ele puxou-a para seus pés, emprestando sua força a ela.

Botan inclinou a cabeça para trás, procurando seu rosto, certificando-se de que isto era real, que as palavras que ele disse foram verdadeiras.

- Você... me ama? - Ela murmurou baixinho.

Kurama abafou um riso chocado com a forma débil como ela falou.

- É tão difícil de acreditar? - Ele estendeu a mão para acariciar seu rosto. - É realmente tão difícil de acreditar, minha bela deusa?

Botan voltou os olhos para baixo.

- Sim.

Kurama franziu a testa, não esperava a resposta que recebeu.

- Você não acredita que eu te amo?

- Eu não duvido de suas palavras. – disse Botan, suas pernas ganharam força mais uma vez. - Eu só não entendo como você pode me achar bonita quando há tantas outras mulheres mais atraentes do que eu.

- Não em meus olhos. – o kitsune sussurrou em um tom amoroso que quase fez a divindade entrar em colapso novamente. - E não no meu coração. - Ele acrescentou quando estendeu a mão e colocou o dedo indicador de sua mão direita sob o queixo dela, inclinando sua cabeça para cima até que seus olhos se encontraram. - Não há outra mulher em qualquer um dos três reinos que se compare a você. Você é a luz da minha alma Botan. Aquela que levará a solidão para longe do meu coração. O amor da minha vida. A mulher que eu quero como minha esposa. Você é tudo para mim. Você e somente você. Eu te amo.

Lágrimas escorriam pelo rosto da menina da balsa. Finalmente, o presente que ela sempre quis lhe foi dado, seu desejo foi concedido. Já não se sentia sozinha e sem amor. O homem que amou por todo esse tempo, realmente a amava também.

- E eu te amo. Ela sussurrou suavemente.

O coração de Kurama disparou quando ouviu suas palavras. Envolveu seus braços na cintura da guia e puxou-a para ele. Levantou-a do chão, começou a girá-la.

- Diga de novo para mim, por favor. - Ele ria alegremente.

- Eu te amo! Eu te amo, Kurama! - Botan gritou enquanto o kitsune a girava, seu riso se misturava ao dele, até que finalmente o ruivo a colocou lentamente no chão, seus olhos estavam cheios de desejo e afeto enquanto ele se inclinou e roçou seus lábios contra os dela, de maneira suave, doce e inocente no início, aprofundando o beijo quando a divindade correspondeu, desencadeando todas as emoções reprimidas e anseios que se acumularam ao longo dos três anos em que se conheciam. Ficaram assim por algum tempo, deleitando-se com cada toque, até que, finalmente, a necessidade de respirar tornou-se essencial e eles se separaram, olhando um para o outro com surpresa e amor.

Kurama puxou a guia perto dele, inclinando-se para descansar sua testa contra a dela enquanto falou.

- Me desculpe por não lhe dizer mais cedo. - Ele falou suavemente. - Eu queria ter dito já há muito tempo, mas o momento adequado parecia não chegar nunca.

- Eu entendo. - Botan disse estendendo a mão para traçar o queixo dele. – Me desculpe por não ter um presente para você.

O kitsune sorriu para ela, não havia mais necessidade de simular uma máscara para esconder suas emoções. Olhou para baixo nos olhos de quem o havia curado de sua solidão e declamou:

- Seu amor é o único presente que eu preciso. Feliz Natal Botan. - Ele trouxe seus lábios aos dela e a beijou novamente.

**FIM**

* * *

N/A: Esse Kurama deixa a gente caidinha por ele cada vez mais, vai ser romântico assim lá no Makai! Espero que tenham gostado... Um Feliz Natal e um ótimo Ano Novo a todas!


End file.
